The invention is based on a battery pack for an electric appliance.
A battery pack for a power tool is already known, which can be locked to the power tool. In order to unlock the battery pack from the power tool, it is provided with two pushbuttons that a user presses simultaneously, perpendicular to the removal direction of the battery pack.